


Klaine Advent 2017: Collapse

by Daisyishedwig



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Edging, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Ruined Orgasms, Sub Blaine, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: Day 3 of the 2017 Klaine Advent





	Klaine Advent 2017: Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yesterday I thought about making my drabble longer, as I did have a vague idea of how I wanted the rest of the scene to go, but in the end I decided against it. So of course today’s word had to fit into the end of that scene and force me to write it anyway. So if you didn’t read yesterday’s, you will be very confused, as this one starts exactly where the other one had left off. You can find it in my “Monica Writes” tag or on my Ao3 or fanfic, both of which are under DaisyisHedwig as well.

Kurt had lube ready beside him, but Blaine could feel the wetness on his cock from the precome he’d released during the hour Kurt had spent carefully tying him up, so Kurt didn’t even wait before reaching down and taking Blaine in his hand. Blaine resisted the urge to the trust into Kurt’s fist, looking down at Kurt from raised position of his head, held in place by the unyielding rope around his throat. It felt like it was getting heavier, despite the fact that the water level in the bucket remained the same.  
  
Kurt wasted no time in a build up, knowing Blaine was already as desperate as he wanted him. He jerked him hard and fast, feeling his cock pulse in his hand until he knew he was right on the edge. He swiped his thumb over the head one last time and pulled his hand away.  
  
Blaine jerked, his cock bobbing against his stomach and letting out weak spurts of come that did nothing to quell the fire in his stomach. He didn’t notice Kurt had opened another bottle until he felt the rope around his throat pull infinitesimally tighter with each glug of water that landed in the bucket. No matter how small, Blaine’s lungs still worked furiously to pull in as much air as possible, his breath coming in sharp, shuddering gasps as he shivered through the shocks of his ruined orgasm.  
  
Kurt’s hand returned to Blaine’s cock, resuming his tight grip. Blaine’s penis lept at the feeling, the excitement thrumming up his spine at the hope for a real orgasm even though Blaine knew Kurt was far from done with him.  
  
So Kurt continued, drawing ruined orgasm after ruined orgasm out of Blaine until he couldn’t tip off the edge anymore and instead Kurt just let him hang their, hips thrusting despite Blaine’s attempts to remain as still as possible. Each time Kurt’s hand left Blaine’s dick, he went for the water again, adding less and less each time, even though it felt time more and more to Blaine.  
  
Only a few times did Blaine have to double click for Kurt to stand and lift the bucket so Blaine could fully catch his breath for a few seconds before he triple clicked and the bucket dropped so Kurt’s gloriously torturous hand could return.  
  
The last time Blaine felt himself nearing the edge Kurt didn’t stop, his hand working quickly on Blaine’s sore, oversensitive cock until he tipped over the edge, his whole body tensing with the dry orgasm. Kurt jerked him through it and passed the aftershocks until Blaine was sobbing with the pain of it, barely able to draw any breath at all. He felt his vision start to speckle and meant to click twice, but his hand seized on the button letting in buzz continuously in his hand as Kurt released him and fully unhooked the bucket from the rope and set it on the ground.  
  
Blaine collapsed forward, gently guided by Kurt’s steading hands as he was lowered until his chest was flush with the ground. Kurt gave him a minutes reprieve, petting his hair gently as his sub shuddered and gasped for air on the ground. As Blaine relaxed he gave one last triple click to his buzzer and Kurt moved behind him.  
  
He swiftly pulled the plug from inside Blaine as he lubed himself up and sank inside. He didn’t bother with finesse as he desperately thrust against Blaine’s ass, seeking out his own long awaited orgasm. It didn’t take more than a dozen strokes for him to come and shudder his release inside of Blaine, pressing sloppy open mouth kisses to his shoulders as he breathed through it.  
  
He carefully pulled out and returned the plug to its place, effectively plugging his release inside of his sub and set to work on freeing him, first from the spreader bar, and then from the arm binding. Blaine was boneless as Kurt gently spread him out on the rug and rolled him to the side so his Dom could spoon up behind him as he let him drift through subspace.


End file.
